


you see a street rat i see a princess

by ultimategeek



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cussing, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, bruce gives dick fatherly advice, dick is a dad, idk - Freeform, kinda not really, tim is a softy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimategeek/pseuds/ultimategeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dick has a kid. and now he has to figure out how to juggle the dad life with the hero life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with one converstion

**Author's Note:**

> so first fic ever cut me some slack i know theres a lot of mistakes sorry :( 
> 
> *****************************************************************************************
> 
> jason comes home to a very odd picture.

jason was having a very wierd day. he felt good it was so strange. he went to work without wanting to punch someone. that was good right? a good day was rare. he got a little woried because dick didn't pick up when he called. but he was almost home so they would talk about it then. 

but what greeted him was not what he was exspected. 

dick was there but he was talking to another person. a kid. the girl was defenetly a street kid. messy hair and clothes and she was very malnureshed. she was young but her eyes had age in them. like she'd seen things no one her age should see. and jason understood that. 

"jaybird." dick looked up from the girl with consern in his eyes. "can we talk for a minute?" 

"i- um- ... yea." jason and dick moved to the bed roome. 

"so i have to tell you something." dick looked at jay with those puppy dog eyes that ment whatever he was about to say was big. and there was about ten seconds where nothing was said and then "that girl in there is my daghter." 

he said it so fast that jason almost didn't catch it. but he did. "oh." was all he could get out of his mouth. he wanted to say somthing like 'how did this happen' 'why did this happen' or a very long string of curse words but he couldent get them out. 

after a long silence. dick finally looked up from the carpet. "her name is danny." 

"how long have you known?" jay asked not even caring he ignored dick. 

"sence this morning." 

"how-?" he choked.

"she got arested. and they found her files."

"no i mean. how old is she?"

"she is fourteen. way before we were dateing." dick said picking up on what jason really ment. 

"wasent that when you were dateing babs?" 

"yea but they know the mom and its not her." 

"so what do we do?"

"i know." came a teenage girls voice from the other side of the door. "you don't leave a street kid in your creepy ass house." 

"hum.." jason made a suspicus sound. 

"what?" dick asked as they came through the door. 

"nothing she just remides me of someone." 

"ha funny." dick chukled into the living roome. 


	2. your world can change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is mosly the same stuff as the last chapter. lots of talking   
> **************************************************************************  
> dick and jay diside to get custudy of dicks kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for mistakes. and i love to tourture charicters so be prepared in upcomeing chaptures.

"so whats your name?" jason asked as they mooved to the living roome.'

"danny." the girl said quickly. she looked very nervous.

"so is that your real name or your street name?" jay asked raising an eyebrow. 

"thats what i like to be called and thats all you need to know." she said in a mater of fact tone. "so you guys are toghether?" she was defenetly changing the conversation on purpous now. 

"yea we are." dick was almost growling when it came out of his mouth. he was very pretective of his and jason's relationship. 

"hey dick she just asked if we were together, chill." jason said almost scolding but loving at the same time. 

"its cool."she said to jay. then she got a smerk on her face. "you guys are cute together."

"thanks." jay said.  

"so you going to stay with us for a while. ok?" dick said now in his usual sweet tone. 

"yea cool." she now just had a blank exspertion on her face.

 

                                              ***********

 

it was 8:30 and they had to talk about where danny was going to sleep. so the decided that the couch was the best option. but then the reall talk would have to happen 

"so whats the plan?"jay asked dick. danny was in the kitchen getting somthing to eat.

"well we can't just put her back on the street." dick was obveusly tierd. 

"i know. but i'm saying are we getting costudy of her or not. because that decision needs to be made soon." jay could already tell they were going to. he knew dick and he knew that look. even if dick didn't know yet he knew what he was going to say.  

"jay-... we.. we have to." he just said with a face that screemed. 'i want to love her' 'hold her' 'protect her from everything'. and he started to get teers in his eyes. 

"i know dick." jason now moved over so he could hold dick. he pulled him in for a hug. "we will take care of her. don't worry." was all he had to say. 

dick and jay sat there for a good ten minnuts. just holding echother. they didn't know it then but danny had been done eating for a wile and was watching them. she thought about how they where so qwick to just take her in. 'but they don't know everything' that little voice in her head said. 'no they dont' she thought. 'they will never acsept you' the voice just wouldent leave her alone. it just kept saying that they would never love her. that they wouldent understand. but what they had said and what they were doing for her said otherwise. she didn't know what to think.  

 

 


	3. those eyes that have seen so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick has a fun chat with his kid. and bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was gitting really tired at the end of this chapter because im dumb and chose to do things at 3am ao theres probs a lot of mistakes just saying.  
> also ray's is an entirely made up place and idk where i got it from.

it was 3:00 in the morrnig. dick wanted nothing more than to sleep. but he just couldent stop thinking about the way danny looked at him. her face said she was a normal teen who wanted to be loved but her eyes. those eyes. he knew that she had his eyes. those loving and wanting eyes. but he had seen somthing else in them to. somthing he wasent shure he wanted to see. like there was a whole other world behind them that she had seen. that she had exspireanced.- but his thoughts were interupted by a loud screetch from the living roome. fallowed by another sound very qwickly. it sounded like crying. 

dick opend the door to the living roome and turned on the lights very fast. and then spun around to look at the now crying teen. "danny? danny are you ok?" he tried to come and sit next to her but she flinched so he qwickly backed up. 

"im fine." came a sniffily voice. "just- i'll be fine."

"wha-?" came a very grogy jason out of the bed room. "whats going on guys?" 

"im not shure. but whatever it was i think its only just started so jay-"

"i'll make coffee." jason said picking up on the sittuation. 

"you-." danny started but dick cutt her off. 

"don't even say we don't have to do this because we do." she was taken back for a minnute by that. but she had stoped crying so that was a good signe. 

"why?" was all she'd maneged to get out before jason came back carying three cups of coffee. 

"because we love you danny." dick had thought this conversation was going prrity well considering. but at his last statment she got this riged look on her face. 

"don't say that." she just said in a sad tone. "please?" 

"why not?" she seemed reluctent to anser this qustion. 

"because... i- because... you dont know everything about me so... so you dont no if... if you love me or not." she was looking to the floor as she said it. 'if they knew every thing about you they would hate you' that little voice in her head said. 

"hey. look at me." dick picked up on the fact that this girl would have problums before this conversation. but know he was seeing that this wasen't going to be as easy to fix as he thought it would be. "i dont know everything about you, your right. but i do know that i will acsept whatever it is. because your my daughter and i will not abandon you. and know matter what it is i will love you for it. ok?"

"i-... just...o- ok." she finaly got out some words at least even of they werent the ones she intednded. because her mind was saying (or rather that damn voice in her head) 'yea he's just saying that he dosent mean it. if he know the real you he would never love you.' and so on. but she was so tired. tired of fighting. so she just let the poor man trying to be her father belive what he wanted. 

 

as they sipped coffee in silence jason was taking in and asesing all of the girls actions and expretions. she obveously wasent saying everything she wanted to. but he let it slide this was only the first day with the kid. after all she was a street kid and if it was jay sitting where she was he wouldent be spilling his guts so... yea. but there was something of about her behaveure. every once and a while the kid would shift her wate and turn her eyes to the floor. not that odd but only that exsact movment has been done by mently unwell people. and he should know. after all he was the famus red hood. 

"do you want to talk about it?"dick asked after a while.

"do i have to?" she said looking up from the floor.

"no. but sometimes it helps. trust me kid, dicks a good listener." jason buted in.

"mabey not right now. ok?" she said looking back to the floor now. 

"ok. mabey later then." dick said trying to sound cool with it but faling misrubly. 

"well do you want us to go?" jay was geting up to go back to the kitchen when.-

"no." she said a little loudly. "no stay... please?" she looked like a wonded puppy and dick had to phisicaly restrane himself from hugging the life right out of her. but he settled for.- "ok we'll stay." and took a seet beside her. when jay did the same the whole bed sunk in a little and they all kind of shifted to the side. they got comfy and just sat there untill six when jay had to go to work. danny knew that dick and jason would never acsept her. not if they knew. not if they knew all the things she'd done. so she was going to wate untill the last second to tell them because once they knew it was all over.

                                                                                                                                          ********

it was 8:00 now on a friday why was dick calling him. relutently bruce picked up his phone. 

"yea?" bruce said. 

"bruce. listen i need to tell you and the clan somthing can we have a family dinner." 

"why do you need to ask me this? just tell me what it is right now."

"i cant do that. its to important." 

"ok. ok. i'll call everyone. but dick what is it? is this something i should know about now before everyone else?" oh bruce ever the detective. 

"yea. probubly. meet me at 'ray's' in like twenty minnutes. k?" and with that dick ended the call. 

bruce was very conserned now dick never called before hand he always just showed up. with jason of corse. but he will talk to dick and sort it all out. 

                                                                                                                                     ********* 

at 'ray's' dick was on edge. he didnt eat his waffels and he looked tired. 

"dick. whats up? whats going on?"

"bruce... i- i mest up... and now-" he gave a huge sigh. "and now i..."

"dick?" bruce put a comforting hand on dicks sholder. 

"bruce, i have a kid."  

oh. bruce thought to himself. 

"so dose jay know?" 

"bruce its... yes he knows. but bruce its more complicated than that." he gave another huge sigh. 

"how so?" 

"well for starters shes fourteen." 

"so... you didnt-" 

"no! god no. bruce i would never cheet on jaybird no."

"oh. ok well the way you said it."

"sorry. its just im a little on edge. you may have notest."

"i did."

"so on top of the kid being a tennager. she also has a record and is not the biggist sharer."

"oh i see. street kid hum?"

"yea."

"so how do i break it to everyone?" 

"dick. i think thats somthing you just have to grit your teeth and do." a long pause and then. "what about tomarow night for dinner?"

"ok that sounds good. man its been a long day." dick just says with a sip of coffee.

 

 

 


	4. smiles and poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny meets the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk what happend here it just kida 'flop' yep thats what happend

dick and jay had taken danny shopping at about 10:00am. dick had a really good time just giving danny two hundred dolors and said "just go crazy." she gave him a look but did pick out some things. after that they went out for frozen yogert. danny was a little more excited about that than the shopping. she had a little bit of a sweet tooth for anything strawberry though she would never admit it. 

"so what kind of music do you like?" jay asked as they got in the car.

"a little bit of everything." 

"oh really?" jay said as he pluged his phone into the radio. "do you like acdc?"

"who dosent?" she was now very invested in the conversation. and jason noticed that. he saw how her eyes had looked up at the mention of music. how she was now leening up to look at him when he talked.

"i know right. what about panic at the disco?" jay was now scrooling through his music to fined a good song. 

"i love panic at the disco." and almost perfictly 'death of a bacholer' came on. 

and so they drove to the apartment with jay and danny singing. dick liked jays voice so he didnt mind. but about the second song in he noticed that danny had a really good voice. and not like the 'oh she can sing' but the 'oh my god how'. and then the last song before they got home came on. it was 'cold as ice' by forener. and danny actualy freaked out for a minnut 

"oh my god i love this song!" she said and then almost without a breath started singing. this time jay just watched her get totaly into the music. she was having fun for the first time sence they met her. 

 

                                                                                                         ************

 

it was almost time to go to dinner but danny couldent pull away from the mirror just yet. she had one of her new outfits on and was admiring how non sreet raty she looked. 'of corce this is just s lie' the voice said. 'shure they'll belive that your not just a street rat ringht now but what will happen when they find out thats not true.' she shoke her head. "shut up." she whisperd to the voice. and went into the living roome whare dick and jay were waiting. 

"ready?" dick asked as he headed for the door. but not before giving her that big anoying toothy grin. 

"ready."she said back. 'well thats not true at all' she thought. because in all honesty she was terrified of meeting all of these poeple that dick would not shut up about. they got in the car and on the way there they had another sining fest. whitch made danny feal a little better. 

"so how come you love music so much?"  dick was honestly curious. 

"oh..." he saw her visibly colect her thoughts. "its kinda couse my mom." he realised when she said it that it was a touchy subject and he didnt meen to pry he swares but...

"why?" it just came out. 

"well she was a singer and i used to watch her preform. she loved every kind of music ever." she is looking to the floor again. dick realises now that its her defence mechanism. 

"oh.." he really dosent now what to say to that. 

 

                                                                                         ********

 

as they pull up at wayne maner alfred greets them with a smile. 

"hey alfie."dick says as he gets out of the drivers seet. 

"hey alf." jay said as well when he gets out. dick has alfred in a hug so he just stands by danny and watches as alfred pats the younger mans back. 

"it is good to see you master dick." he says and terns. but stops mid way because he spoted danny. 

"and who might you be young miss?" he asks danny with an outstretched hand."i am alfred." he smiled at her.  

danny pauses for only a second not quite shure what to do. but she works well under pressure. 

"danny." she said as she took his hand. 

"well it is lovely meeting you miss danny." and then he turned and walked to the maner. 

                                        

                                                                                       **********

 

dick loves the look on dannys face when they enter the maner. she gets this look of pure shock and aw and its priceles. 

"prity cool hu?" he asks leening in to her a little. 

"yea." she said a little breathy. she was trying to take it all in. she'd never been to a place as nice as this, it was so beautiful.

"hello." bruce said as all of them got into the dinning roome. (all but alfred. he went to the kitchen.) eveyone was already there. bruce and damain were there. (obveously this was there house.) tim and barbara were there to. that was everyone. bruce sat at the head of the tabule. there was a place for dick then for jason, and then tim was at his place. then on the other side of the tabule barbara sat next to bruce in her usual place. then next to her was damain. and the place next to him was set for danny. the last seet on the other end for alfred. 

"hey B." jay and dick said almost perfictly together. 

just then alfred came in with all the food. after he seet it down everybody sat at there places. danny was a bit unconfertabul with not sitting next to dick or jay but she quickly got over it when damain said. "hey." with a little calming smile. 

'ok'. danny thought to herself. 'ok. this is ok. not to bad just keep it cool.' 

"so...?" tim was not one for formalities thats for shure. "were all here B. what is it?" he wasent being hateful just a little pushy. but it was tim so...

"actualy tim. dick is the one who requested all of are presence here today." damain interjected. 

"thats true." bruce said trying to hide the faint smile coming to his lips about the whole thing. "so dick take it away."

tim was now eyeing danny with curiosity and a hint of anoyance. she did not like that look at all. 

"right well..." he cleard his throat. " well um... i dont really know how to break news gently so here it goes." he took one sharp breath and... "this is danny." he gestured to danny. "and she is my daughter."

everyone just stoped what they where doing and looked at dick and then at danny. it felt like the silence draged on for days. danny wanted to find a hole to hide in. but then alfred (god bless alfred) just turnd to danny with a smile on his face and said. "welcome to the family miss danny." and instantly it felt less awakwerd. 

"thanks." she said and reternd the smile. 

"yes welcomes are in order." barbara said as she just came over and huged the poor kid. danny flenched when she touched her but then relaxed a little. "im barbara." she was all put bounceing up and down. she looked so excited. 

"danny." and barbara relesed her from her hug. barbara was smileing so big and that made danny smile.

"oh well um..." barbara looked around not shure whare to begin. "this is bruce. and this is tim. and this is damain."

"hello." was tim and bruces voices. but damain remaned silent for the time being. and barbara weald over to her seet again and put some food on her plate. and then everyone else did the same. 

"so how old are you danny?" bruce asked. 

"fourteen." danny said with a smile. 'man tone it down with the smiling' she thought to herself. 

"hum." was his only response. 

 

                                                                                                 ***********

 

after dinner was over alfred cleard the tabule and bruce was sugesting things to do.

"crazy eghtes?" bruce sighed. 

"no. that games boring." damain said. 

"well we cant play poker!" bruce was about done with this coneverstion. jason was just laughing hysterically at all of this and tim had opted to stay out of it. 

"why not? i know how to play." damain was pouting now and bruce was a suker for damains pout. 

"but danny-." 

"i know how to play poker. i play a lot actualy." danny said because ant nobody gunna mess with her poker playing abilities.

"u- ok then." he said in defeat. 

"yes." dick said as he got the cards out. 

"ok i want to play." jason said. he was trying really hard not to berst into a lughing fit again. "tim you up for poker?" tim came arownd a corner. 

"um yes." tim was sitting at the tabule again with his computer in his lap. 

"well i hate to eat and run but i have a ton of meetings tomarrow so..." barbara got into her wealchare and was heading to the door. " by everyone. it was fun meeting you danny." 

"you to." another smile. and with that barbara left. saying good by to alfred on her way out. 

"so lets do this." tim was ready. he had this smug little look on his face like he knew he was going to come out on top. 

"we shouldent let tim play." jason said as he picked up his cards "he always wins."

"dont worry jason its only cause hes never played with me." danny said with a smile and an eyebrow rase. 

"oh we'll see about that." tim said as the evening went on. 

                                                 

 


End file.
